The Bodyguard
by WWEStories
Summary: Sophia Bush witnessed a murder, her life is in danger. He has to protect her. What if they fall in love? Will his boss accept it? What is the risk? Read and find out. Justin Gabriel/Sophia Bush One-Shot. Request. Read and review,


This is a One-shot for one of my friends, so i hope you would like it.

NOTE: The idea is not mine its Eliana's. You can follow her on Twitter on /Flawless_Sophin. She is such an awesome and sweet girl.

Justin Gabriel/Sophia Bush One-Shot.

Dont forget to Review.

* * *

Sophia was currently sitting on the police office, crying. She cant get the scene of the murder out of her head.

She never wanted to be in that position. She is the only one who had witnessed the murder. Now her life is in danger, and she can do nothing about it.

"Ms. Bush Please speak" Paul "Hunter" Levesque, known as Detective Paul, said as he signs at the woman sitting before him.

"We need you to speak and tell us what had you saw, Trust me we will save you, Its our job" He said.

She signed then looked at him "I am afraid, what if he found me, he would kill me" She said as she was crying.

"I cant do that" She said putting her face on her hands, still crying.

Detective Paul signed again, She really needs to said what did she saw.

A knock at the door took both of them out of their thoughts.

"Come in" Paul said.

The Door was open and a very handsome man entered.

"Yes sir, you said you want me" He spook.

"Yes Justin take a seat please" Paul said pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

Justin Did as he was ordered. "Ms. Sophia, this is Justin Gabriel, He would be your bodyguard, can you now please speak"

Sophia looked at Justin, she had never seen such a beautiful man. He looked perfect.

Justin was looking at Sophia waiting for her to speak, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, even with tears running down her face, with her mascara, she still looks gorgeous.

Sophia signed then started telling them the story.

* * *

Today Sophia wanted to go to the park, Justin, of course, have to go with her.

When they arrived to the park Sophia looked at Justin then looked at the ice-cream man.

Justin rolled his eyes playfully, he and Sophia became friends quickly, There is no lie that Justin is having a crush on her, just a little crush, thats what it is for now.

He pulled her hand and go to order the ice-cream. The took the ice-cream, then start walking.

"So talk about yourself?" Sophia said eating her ice-cream.

"First slow down or you will get brain freeze" Justin said then smirked, Sophia rolled her eyes at him.

"There is ice-cream in the corner of your mouth" Justin said.

Sophia stopped walking "Where?" She asked.

He gently wipe the ice-cream off the corner of her mouth. They stared at her eyes, and she stared at his.

None of them looked away, they were just getting closer, before their lips could touch, Sophia pulled away.

"Ahem.. lets go.. yeah ugh" She said as her face was bright red.

"Yeah..." Justin said his face just as red as Sophia's.

They spent the day at the park, enjoying each other company. Never mentioning that they were about to kiss again, nor trying to.

* * *

Justin's job to take care of Sophia and make sure she is always safe and alright wasnt hard, but what was really hard is not falling in love with her.

But he knows that falling in love with her wont be the best thing to do, his job is to safe her.

And if detective Paul knows that Justin loves Sophia, he wouldnt be so happy about it.

Justin was lost, he dont know what to do anymore.

"Justin" Sophia said smiling. He looked at her "Yes Sophia"

"What are you thinking about? You have been staring at nothing for like 10 mins"

He signed "Nothing just thinking, its not important, forget about it"

She makes him look at her "You can tell me anything"

She said looking at his eyes, he looked at her eyes.

"Sophia, do you know that you are the most beautiful woman ever?" He said not taking his eyes off hers.

She blushed "Thank you Justin, thats really sweet" She said then looked the other way.

He gently pulled her face "I love you Sophia" He whispered in her ears.

She looked at him with wide eyes, not believing what she just heard.

"What.. You what?" He signed then standing up ribbing his face "I am sorry Sophia, Just forget about it" He said.

She stand up and pulled him closer "I love you too" She said looking in his eyes.

He smiled then pull her face closer to his "May I?" He said, she nodded.

He kissed her very gently yet very passionately, They stand their kissing till they needed some air.

They pulled away looking in each others eyes, smiling, not caring what will happen, for now.

* * *

Detective Paul called Justin to his office.

He heard a knock on the door. Justin entered the office.

"Justin take a seat please" Justin just nodded and sit down.

"I heard that you and Sophia are.. You know what i mean" Paul said looking at Justin.

Justin shook his head. "Sir this have nothing to do with my job, I am doing my job perfectly and..."

"Look Justin I cant accept something like this here" Paul said "You are no more the bodyguard of Sophia, Curtis Axel will be her bodyguard now on"

"What you cant do that, I did nothing wrong" Justin said standing up, really mad.

"Justin i can do whatever i want, now you can leave" Paul said then look at papers at his desk.

Justin signed, then walked out the office slamming the door.

* * *

Justin walked out the building, really mad, pissed and annoyed at Detective Paul, He did nothing wrong, he was doing his job perfectly, He love being close to Sophia, He _loves _Sophia.

His phone ringed, taking him out of his thoughts, Just we he read the name, he smiled.

"Hey Sophia" He said smiling but his smile fades but he heard her crying.

"Whats wrong Sophia" He asked really worried.

"Its him.." She said in a very low voice being her sobs "The new bodyguard is the murderer Justin"

Justin felt his heart dropped, His mind was blank for a moment, "Sophia clam down please i will be there soon stay away from him Sophia"

Justin said and go to his car and drove off the Sophia's house.

* * *

when Justin arrived the front door was open, his heart start beating fast as he walked down to the house.

"Sophia" He shouted, but no answer.

He walked around the whole house, it was empty, what he was afraid to happen, had happened, Curtis kidnapped Sophia.

He dont know what to do now, he dont know where she is, if she is alright or not.

He was mad, at Paul, at himself, he is hating himself right now, He wants to kill Curtis, he better not touch her, or that would be the last day at his life.

Now he is standing in her house, not knowing what to do or where to go.

He walked around the house trying to find anything that Sophia may had left to tell him where Curtis is taking her.

He found nothing and the only place he hadnt search is the bathroom, he walked in the bathroom, looking around, he found nothing, he signed then looked at the mirror, he notice something, his face lit up as he grabbed the paper.

he quickly drove off to where Sophia had written.

* * *

Justin stands in front of the building that Curtis had took Sophia to.

He takes a deep breath then talked to the building.

He walked in the building, it was so dark, he can barely see anything.

He took his phone out and light his way with it. There were no sound.

Finally while he is passing a door he heard crying, he gets close to the door.

It was Sophia.

He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Dammit!" Justin said, then he took a few steps back, he run toward the door and broke it down.

"Sophia!" He said as he entered the room, she was tied to a chair crying.

"Oh my God Sophia, i am so sorry"

"Justin what takes you so long" She said as Justin was was cutting the ropes she is tied with.

"I am so sorry Sophia, Where is Curtis?"

Once she was free, she jumped to his arms, He catches her and hold her tight.

"Shh dont cry i am here with you, no one will ever touch you" He said softly wiping her tears then give her a kiss.

She nodded, "I dont know where is Curtis.. I just want to go out of here Justin please"

"You are not going any where sweetie" They turned around.

"Curtis, Just the one i am searching for" Justin smirked, then gently push Sophia a side.

"No Justin.. Please no.." She said tear running down her face, holding his arm.

"I will be fine Sophia" He said giving her a smile, then turned to Curtis.

They start fighting, punching, pushing, slamming each other.

Finally Justin knock Curtis out and start to tie him to the chair.

"Sophia come on lets leave" Justin said pulling her out the room.

"What about him?" Sophia said while being pulled down the halls by Justin.

"I will tell you later" Justin said.

* * *

"I still dont believe that you left your job Justin, this is not fair" Sophia said signing, feeling guilty because Justin left his job to be with her.

He didnt really mind it, He loves Sophia, and he want to be with her.

"Sophia, look at me" Justin said. Sophia looked at him.

"I love you Sophia, i will choose you over everything, because you're my everything" Justin said looking at her eyes.

"I love you so much Justin" Sophia said, then gives him a kiss.

"I love you too" Justin said giving her a kiss.

* * *

_Here it is, i hope you liked it._

_Review, i would mean a lot to me._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
